


Secret feelings

by Reid_Yo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_Yo/pseuds/Reid_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy often gets feelings that she needs to take care of, luckily Holly is there to "comfort" her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I had a brief health scare recently but luckily I'm all good and should go back to updating regularly

Loneliness

Suzy hated that Arin was always working late, it meant that they never got to spend time together at night, and night time was when Suzy got the most excited. Unluckily for her tonight was her girls night with Holly and just as the two were comfortably watching a movie together, Suzy began to feel an aching at her core that she knew she would have to relive. She paused the movie and turned to face Holly, smiling as normally as she could in her pain

"I have a bit of a weird question to ask you,"

"Go ahead,"

"Did you ever...experiment when you were in school?"

Holly blushed and curved her lips into a smile as she looked back at Suzy, she pulled herself closer to Suzy and put an arm around her shoulder, all the while having a smile on her face that was so naughty that Suzy almost snapped

"A little but, why do you ask?"

"Well...I never did but I really wanted to, and I'm really in the mood for it right now, if you know what I mean,"

"I never thought a girl like you would be up for it, but I have thought about you a few times,"

"You have?"

Suzy blushed hard and hid her face in her hands, hoping that she had started daydreaming and that any second she would snap back into reality, but when Holly placed her warm lips on Suzy's she knew that it was all real and she kissed back with as much passion as she could, holding Holly's head in her hands as her tongue poked around her warm mouth. Holly returned the passion and let Suzy take over for a little while, just to see what she was like and how willing she was, then Holly started to rub Suzy's legs slowly, making purrs come from Suzy's mouth that would be enough to throw anyone over the edge, but not CommanderHolly. Suzy sharply pulled away to catch her breath and look into Holly's deep brown eyes

"Are we really doing this? We're both married!"

"Oh Suzy you're so hot when you're like this, and Ross doesn't mind,"

"How do you know?"

"Him and I have been talking about you, a lot, and we decided that if you and Arin ever want a little group fun, then you just give us a call,"

Suzy's face almost exploded with the heat of her blushing face, but Holly didn't seem to mind, instead she threaded her smooth fingers into Suzy's long hair and gave a small tug, making Suzy moan in ecstasy and pleasure

"So how about we get a little practise first?"

"Ok Holly, but please be careful, I've never done it with a girl before,"

"I know baby, I will,"

Holly began to kiss Suzy's deep red lips and rub her leg a bit rougher, although not rough enough for Suzy to not love it and purr like a cat. Holly smiled and giggled as Suzy uncomfortably wriggled around in her seat, before eventually pushing Holly backwards slightly to talk to her

"Holly you're teasing me and I hate that, please can't we just get this started?"

"God I love seeing you whine like that, I'm sorry Suze but I'm in charge and I am going to have a little fun with you first, you don't mind do you?"

She almost sang the words softly into Suzy's ear as she gently kissed her neck and rubbed her legs again, this time not as rough, but still earning her delicious moans from Suzy

"Why do you get to be in charge, I can be pretty demanding,"

"I know you can, you can be so strong and demanding can't you?"

Holly tightened her grip on Suzy's leg and squeezed hard as she praised the sexy girl and nibbled at her skin

"Ahhhh, my god Holly this is so hot,"

"I know, and I get to be in charge because I'm Commander Holly, how do you think I thought of the name?"

"That's so sexy, will you be my commander?"

"Of course I will you sexy thing,"

Holly pressed her lips tightly to Suzy's and began to move her hands under Suzy's shirt, gently touching her breasts and earning her the sexiest growl she had ever heard in her life, prompting her to squeeze harder and explore Suzy's perfect body. Suzy just lay back and let Holly take over, she knew she was in safe hands and the experience was so good that she would never even think of telling Holly to stop, not for any reason in the world. After much exploration Holly pulled away from Suzy's lips and smiled naughtily at her while looking into her clear green eyes

"Take the shirt off,"

Suzy didn't have to be asked twice and immediately pulled the shirt off and threw it across the room, then  watched as Holly explored more and ran her hands down to Suzy's pants, rubbing them gently and softly, but sending Suzy into a fit and causing her to moan loudly with lust

"Holly please, pleeease, I'm ready for you,"

Holly ran her fingers over the soaked fabric and looked back into Suzy's eyes before pushing a finger roughly inwards, all the while never breaking eye contact

"Who  did I say was in charge?"

"You, but I need this now, and I know you want it,"

"Suzy, I'm in charge, I'll play with you all night If I want to, understand?"

Suzy shrunk into the couch slightly, she knew Holly was just to engrossed in her character and didn't really mean to be harsh, so she decided to go with it and see what she could learn about this new experience

"Yes commander,"

As the words left Suzy's soft lips Holly pulled her finger back and rewarded Suzy by slipping it under her pants and gently rubbing her clit, all the while staring deeply into Suzy's eyes and speaking in a soft voice as if she wasn't dominating one of her closest friends

"You're beautiful aren't you? Aren't you the sexiest girl ever with the most gorgeous body?"

"Yes commander, I am,"

Suzy groaned and moaned loudly as Holly smiled and played with her, kissing her gently and making slight coos and awes as she watched Suzy react to the new experience, she loved seeing Suzy like this and she wanted to get a better reaction, so she pulled Suzy's pants down and leant down to suck Suzy's beautiful clit, causing Suzy to scream at the top of her lungs in pleasure and bliss

"Oh god, never stop commander, please never stop!"

Holly lifted her arms and started to pull the bra off of Suzy's breasts, tweaking her nipples gently and flicking them as she pleasured her from below. Suzy could swear that this was all still a dream but when she felt a rush of heat to her face and a tingling in the base of her stomach she knew it was all real and she grabbed Holly's head, shoving it forward and bucking her hips forward

"I'm going to go commander, I'm right there,"

"Do it sexy, cum for me Suzy!"

Suzy moaned loudly and exploded into Holly's face, panting heavily as she lay back and tried to come down from the greatest orgasm she'd ever had. Holly happily licked up all the evidence and slid herself up beside Suzy, pulling her close and gently smoothening her hair as she lightly whispered into her ear

"Did you like that Suze?"

"I loved it, I think Arin would love it even more,"

"Well when he gets home you ask him, and maybe we'll have a little bit of group fun next week,"

Holly winked and kissed Suzy, pulling her so that the two were lying down on the couch with Holly's arms wrapped tightly around Suzy's stomach. The two fell asleep in each other's arms with Holly softly whispering praise into Suzy's ear and gently rubbing her body, causing Suzy to gently purr just the way Holly liked

 


End file.
